<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「卡带」连名带姓 by poorbuggy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794042">「卡带」连名带姓</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy'>poorbuggy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 胡编乱造</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>18岁暗部卡西潜入水之国卧底，是时水影小堍刚刚掌权开始大杀四方，二人同台竞演，互相利用，一同经历了雾隐的刺杀革命<br/>all for我cp在最年轻美丽的年纪上上床</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「卡带」连名带姓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>起先，眼睛接收到的信息是色块：棕色头发、紫色面部彩绘。这搭配元素很像野原凛，宇智波带土难免多几分留意。但目光撞上对方正脸时，居酒屋的喧闹陡然从他耳旁消失了。</p><p>一位老熟人。</p><p>天气寒冷，他原本正挪开面具一角喝口热茶，此时下巴一僵，迅速挪回手指，盖上身体的每一寸皮肤。</p><p>带土是极少数见过卡卡西真容的人，次数也不算少，在他“死去”的那天，早晨小凛还给光着上身的卡卡西绑过绷带，那就是最后一眼。过去五年多，他以为自己早就忘了，此刻却发现记得一清二楚，即使对方的轮廓长开、婴儿肥消失了，也不会错认。</p><p>旗木卡卡西出现在雾隐村——这个时间，这个地点，这幅打扮——想做什么？</p><p> </p><p>01.</p><p> </p><p>木叶52年，雾隐村突然宣布重启血雾之里，即日起闭关锁国。雾隐的态度使其他忍村大惑不解，在该新政实施之际，三代目火影连夜从暗部挑选一名长期任务人员，潜入水之国卧底，调查情况。</p><p>前往他国的卧底通常选取相貌平平没有显著特征的人。卡卡西两样都不符合，且声名在外，怎么说都不是好选择。但他的任务成功率奇高，即使失败，防拷问测试第一的成绩也能保证他不会泄露木叶的消息，或许还有能力全身而退。三代目琢磨半晌，把红章盖上。</p><p>卡卡西就此领了人设——一位落魄的摄影师，上雾隐村边缘的居酒屋打起闲工。他需要用浓妆遮盖眼睛上的疤痕，所以选择了两个易于收集情报、且这样装扮也不奇怪的工作。</p><p>此时此地，在他蛰伏三个月后的一次夜班，面前出现了一个装扮就写着“情报源”三字的客人，一头长发，衣服下面覆盖着绷带：应该是忍者；戴着虎纹面具：可能是暗部。</p><p>“客人，外面很冷吧。”卡卡西——此刻是斯坎儿，笑着给那人递上菜单。</p><p>客人随便叫了几个小食，斯坎儿在案台后面为他备食和烫酒，再一一摆到他面前，心中斟酌该如何不动声色地搭话。</p><p>出乎意料地，在他摆上最后一个小碟时，客人突然开口问道：“你结婚了？”</p><p>这问话怎么说都太不合常理，斯坎儿发出一声“诶？”把尴尬掖进声音里。</p><p>他手上戴着木叶专为卧底打造的戒指，抑制查克拉，方便装成普通人（入境后半小时被仨人搭讪，发现也有挡桃花的妙用）。</p><p>“哦，不好意思，”客人说，从面具后面看向他，似乎在审视他装出的那副困扰样子，“我对你很感兴趣，一时唐突了。”</p><p>斯坎儿本能地感到自己正在被评估，不动声色地顺着问：“很感兴趣的意思是？”</p><p>客人斟酌了一下，直接了当地说：“字面意思，你是我喜欢的类型。”</p><p>斯坎儿在几秒钟内做出了判断：这是一个似乎喜欢男人的（疑似）雾隐暗部，机会难得。他缺乏应对男顾客骚扰的经验，在不知道如何回答时，就说无伤大雅的实话。他把营业笑容重新挂好，听见自己四平八稳的声音。</p><p>“没有，我没有结婚。”</p><p>“那......”对方低头盯向他的手，似乎不打算放过这个话题。</p><p>“我戴这个戒指是因为……”</p><p>这位客人给他一种异样的熟悉感，不是坏的那类，他直视着对方，说了下去。</p><p>“因为，我爱的人已经去世了。”</p><p>斯坎儿展露了一个极其普通的微笑，没有太多悲伤，只是陈述。仿佛他年纪轻轻，已经是与这事实共存许久的鳏夫。</p><p> </p><p>02.</p><p> </p><p>他说的绝对是小凛。带土想。</p><p>宇智波带土十九岁，事业小有所成，在水之国雾隐村做水影背后的男人。他于三个月前掌权，颁布了闭关锁国、重启血雾之里的新政，将枸橘矢仓此前做出的革新变法毁于一旦，又连续对一众水影心腹痛下杀手，不可谓不忙碌。这天夜里带土终于抽出一点时间出门酗酒，不酗不知道，一酗就邂逅了许久未见的木叶小学同学：小学同学穿侍者服，化浓妆，在餐台内忙碌。一切都非常迷幻。</p><p>带土上一次听到卡卡西的声音是两年前，从晓的生意里抽身，去木叶关注一下卡卡西的死活。再次目睹卡卡西上坟时，效果比前些年震撼许多，他已经完成了变声，但那声音比他摆放的贡品还要甜腻，像对三五岁的小孩子说话。</p><p>“上次带了甘栗甘的新品，带土，你喜不喜欢呀？偶尔也托梦给我说说话嘛。”他说着，又掏出一本书，放在慰灵碑前，搓搓手道，“这是我最喜欢的书《亲热天堂》，昨天我……的时候突然想到，如果你还在，也到了年纪该看这本书了……”</p><p>带土耳不忍闻，等卡卡西离开去上班，就拿上书和甜点，匆匆离开了现场。后来他实在公务繁忙，没有再去。</p><p>宇智波带土从短暂的回忆中回神，眼前是烤串和清酒。哦，卡卡西仍然在看着他，现在自己是他的目标。</p><p>“客人快吃哦，凉了就不好吃了。”卡卡西笑盈盈地提醒，声线跟那时有所不同，应该是做了一点变声伪装。</p><p>带土开始后悔自己假意轻薄骚扰，想吓退对方，卡卡西看样子有任务在身，这点困难吓不倒他。</p><p>“你叫什么名字？”带土问。</p><p>“斯坎儿。”卡卡西一直保持那副笑脸，让他的小学同学十分悚然，“客人您呢？”</p><p>“人何必一定要有名字？”带土冷笑，“我没有身份，也不想以谁的面目存活。”</p><p>斯坎儿想了想：“我曾听说过一个地方，人们没有名字，只有互相之间的关系。某个人对他人来说是‘镇上的刀匠’，对他的妻子来说则是‘辛勤工作的亲爱的丈夫’。某人有一个‘少时的玩伴’，同时对镇上的人来说，这个玩伴是‘杂货铺老板的儿子’。那里的居民就这样称呼彼此，交集越深，前缀越长。”</p><p>“挺有意思的。”带土礼貌地说。</p><p>斯坎儿弯起眼睛：“所以您就是‘没有名字的奇怪面具客人’，已经是我认识的人里名字最长的了。”</p><p>带土心中啧了一声，不禁大为好奇，小卡卡西牙尖嘴利，每分钟隔着面罩蹦出二十八句刻薄话，现在这个大的则是很会勾引人了。他对谁都这样？对谁都能立刻编造出一个有趣的故事吗？</p><p>“刚刚你说，你爱的人死了？”带土提问，试图冒犯他。</p><p>卡卡西退回一点，在案台后面收拾杯盘，垂着眼睛，“是的，战争就是如此，我们平民无法理解为什么总要有战争。”</p><p>原来他在扮演平民。或许他扮演时，为了代入角色，也会想平民之所想。</p><p>“我爱的人也死了。”带土说，“也是因为战争。”</p><p>他也憎恶战争，但他此刻在做的事正是为一场最后的战争做准备，那性质有所不同，是为了大爱必须舍弃小爱。</p><p>来到雾隐村之后，带土进入矢仓的意识空间，跟三尾打了照面。三尾是个沉默寡言的玩意，矢仓作为完美人柱力，与它感情不错，这畜生见到晕倒的矢仓就奋力挣扎起来，被带土用写轮眼镇压下去。他曾短暂地想，那个晚上如果早一点赶到，控制了三尾，一切都会不同……今天见到卡卡西，使这种可能性也像鲜花一样再次在他的脑中绽放。带土想起了自己曾经那么希望能和卡卡西做好朋友。</p><p>“我杀了那个人。”斯坎儿的声音。</p><p>带土有点没跟上，抬起头看他。</p><p>“谁？”</p><p>“害死他的人。”斯坎儿说，“当时是战场上，我发狂地用苦无捅那个敌人，每个见到那一幕的人都很诧异。我的上级在写报告时帮我隐瞒了这些行为，其他的伙伴也绝口不提，但我没有得到丝毫的宽慰和解脱，只是越来越觉得害死他的人是我自己……之后，我变得没有办法再战斗，就告病回家，做一点自己的爱好，过普通的生活。”</p><p>带土的心悬了起来。他说的话应该是“斯坎儿”的角色小传，掺了真假各几分，但还可以分辨得出。</p><p>“他”是男的他，不是小凛。</p><p>“现在我是个摄影师，”斯坎儿继续说，“来到这里定居之前，跟他说了很长时间的话道别呢，平时总是给他买爱吃的甜食放到墓前，很久没去看他了，不知道他会不会饿。”</p><p>斯坎儿微微闭眼，露出了甜蜜的表情——那不是在演戏，带土感到浑身发麻。他的大脑一片空白，像落满了厚雪，第一个踩上去的脚印存在感格外强烈。</p><p>“卡卡西喜欢的是我”。</p><p>还是说，他要勾引此刻的这个面具男，才用小学同学编排了故事，谎称自己喜欢男人？</p><p>“所以说，客人，”斯坎儿浑然不觉他的内心斗争，还在给自己的话归纳总结，似乎是想宽慰他，“战争里发生的事，总是找不到仇恨的源头，所以就安安静静，替你爱的人活下去吧？”</p><p>——不对，不对啊！我已经来到了仇恨的源头，把雾隐村搅得天翻地覆，但我同样没有得到丝毫的宽慰和解脱，仇恨仍然来自更深远的地方，我在做我此刻做的事，正是因为这个世界的运转方式是错误的，它不能让每一个人都幸福。</p><p>“……斯坎儿对吧，你什么时候下班？”带土问，像被一只无形的手轻轻推了一下。</p><p>斯坎儿看了看店里的挂钟：“再过半小时。客人不知道吗？最近村里开始宵禁了，我租住的房子就在这附近，您还想喝的话，可以去我家。”</p><p>知道，宵禁令是我颁布的。</p><p>带土满腔怒火，攥紧了拳头。带陌生人回家，你为了木叶要做到这一步吗？难道木叶会为此感谢你吗？</p><p>“客人，怎么不吃东西？”斯坎儿问。</p><p>“我不喜欢被人看着，你转过去。”</p><p>“是，是。”斯坎儿笑着回答，背过身去继续手上的工作，他的语气微微拖长，含着一种不惹人讨厌的亲昵，使带土更心烦意乱一百倍。</p><p> </p><p>03.</p><p> </p><p>第一次做是在洗照片的暗室。</p><p>斯坎儿租了两间四叠半大小的屋子，一间用来睡觉，一间蒙得严严实实，改造成摄影师的工作间。把橙红的小灯也关掉，一片漆黑中，斯坎儿不再是斯坎儿，只是卡卡西了。</p><p>带土感到似乎被放在了供休息的单人沙发里，卡卡西隔着绷带触摸他的身体，</p><p>卡卡西关心地问：“客人，您最近执行任务受伤了？”</p><p>好家伙，还没做就开始套消息。</p><p>“没有，保暖而已。”带土说，“你最好不要解开绷带，很丑陋的疤痕，我不想示人。”</p><p>卡卡西明显顿了一下，是那种能让人猜到他在想什么的停顿。</p><p>“疤痕怎么会丑陋？疤痕是英雄的勋章。”</p><p>带土扮演一名性骚扰的食客，没想到不仅没能吓退对方，还一点一点来到这步田地，可以说是自己一手促成了现在的状况，他本人悔不当初，全凭一股意志力才硬撑着没有逃走。但此刻贴在一起，寒冷好像也屏退在外面，他发现自己确实有一点想念卡卡西，在这个世界里，他也只剩下卡卡西了。</p><p>“你跟谁都会这样吗？”他问。</p><p>“不是的。”卡卡西轻声说，“你刚刚进店的时候，喝水，我看到了一点点……你也是我喜欢的类型。”</p><p>省略的话不用挑明，带土似乎已经逐渐接受了这件事，卡卡西会带他回家，部分原因是他长得像宇智波带土：一个人他妈的当然会长得像他自己。</p><p>卡卡西一手按在他的腰上，一手伸向面具下方的脖颈和下巴，动作生疏地抚摸：“可以接吻吗？”</p><p>带土的呼吸在黑暗中有些不稳，但想了几秒钟，他故意发出了轻笑，凑得很近，“斯坎儿桑，难道说……没有经验吗？”</p><p>“诶，是。”卡卡西发出有些尴尬的单音。</p><p>“你那位死去的爱人呢，没有跟他做过吗？”</p><p>“哪里，那时候我们都还很小呢。”</p><p>“喔？也就是说，如果他能活到你们长大，你们就会在一起了。”</p><p>“这倒不太可能。”卡卡西苦笑，“我很小就喜欢他了，小时候不懂怎么表达，也知道他喜欢别人，如果能一起长大，我大概会说出我的心意，寻求一个答案，然后祝福他吧。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>他说话时，感觉到怀里的人身体微微蜷起来一点，正要询问，客人似乎是挪开了面具，一手攀着他的脖子，用一种撞的力道吻上他的嘴唇。</p><p>他也没什么经验的样子。卡卡西心想。</p><p> </p><p>带土感到一些莫名其妙的责任。</p><p>卡卡西喜欢他，这件事出乎意料，但既然如此，更不可以让他第一次就跟不明不白的人做。卡卡西想打听情报，自己就先声夺人，透露给他真假混淆的消息，反而更妥当，以免让木叶真的查出什么，对自己不利。</p><p>暗室里没有一丝光线，水声和衣料摩挲声格外大，带土对暗室的摆设并不了解，方才借着红光，稍微看到一眼桌上的显影液之类，空中拉了几根绳，夹挂着一些照片。一旦想通了这份责任，带土的紧张也缓解了许多，他对卡卡西有一种不知从何而来的信任，他应该不是会伤害床伴的人。</p><p>这件事情很难形容：被隔着绷带捏住了乳尖，手指试探着揉弄与抠挖，他的心脏跳得像要蹦出来，酥麻从胸口涌向下身，下一秒，那里也被微凉的手握住——他感觉自己并未喝多，但脑子已经逐渐变成浆糊。</p><p>带土对卡卡西手活很好这件事有些预感，他从小结印的速度就很快，长大了又总是看色情小说，整体给人这样的印象。事实也确实如此，在黑暗中感受到手底下海绵体的充血，卡卡西加快了撸动的速度，大拇指精细地照抚到伞边与马眼，带土一会儿就射了一次。眼前跳跃着白光，嘴里溢出了自亵时绝不会发出的声音，有几十秒钟，他不知今夕何夕……这状态是不应该有的，带土心知自己必须时刻保持警醒，不过，对方是卡卡西这件事让他在咕啾咕啾的水声中感到一丝安宁……是卡卡西，还好是卡卡西。</p><p>这一遭后他已经是双腿大张，身体柔软易于进入，手指探入时他有些不适，但卡卡西很快找到了那一点，让一切都容易起来。此前带土忙到约有一周未进食，对自己的洁净程度很有自信，原先他打算咬牙承受，帮卡卡西结束童贞就算了事，没想到后穴里加到三根手指时，因为太舒服了，屁股不由自主地动起来，在卡卡西的手指上找角度操自己，黑暗里卡卡西还笑了一声，让他无地自容。卡卡西退出手指，拉他的胳膊，带他翻过身跪趴着，带土听见他拆塑料包装的声音，思考他为什么会随身带套，还来不及生气，就被拢起宽松的衣服下摆，卡卡西凑上来贴住他的背，礼貌地说：“冒犯了——”</p><p>平心而论，如今的带土并不是很怕痛，但也未曾想过被撕裂一样填满会带来心理快感，随着阴茎缓慢的顶入，他前面的东西再次翘起来，沉甸甸地在空中摇晃。</p><p>一开始的痛楚很快变成了难以言喻的舒服，他被撞得一颠一颠，酥麻感从交合处涌向四肢百骸，脑子似乎也被做得奇怪了，他扭头主动找过去接吻，配合着摆动屁股去吞吃阴茎，并逐渐不满于看不到对方的脸。</p><p>卡卡西也在喘气，显得他并不十分游刃有余，这声音具有相当的催情效果，快要高潮时，他临时起意似的凑到带土耳边，说色情小说台词：“一起。”</p><p>一起个屁，带土嗤之以鼻，他曾看过科学读物，据研究，双方真能一起高潮的概率是千分之一。缺少实战只会看小黄书的人实在是天真幼稚。</p><p>但可能由于身处的漆黑环境放大了所有感官，可能是卡卡西无法自控、越来越紧地掐住他的腰的行为让他也心生满足，最终真的是“一起”。体内的东西弹动几下，射在套子里，卡卡西仍在里面磨蹭了几下清枪，带土自己的则是随着动作一股一股溅在了沙发上。</p><p>结束之后，卡卡西退了出去，把套子摘下打结。皮肤相贴的热度迅速褪去。</p><p>带土是在惊恐中到达高潮的，因为他那一瞬间希望对方射在里面并且不要拔出去，该想法凭空产生，使他为之一惊。卡卡西退出去，被操开的后穴一时合不拢，接触到冷空气，更觉得空虚。他翻过身，不管三七二十一地拉了卡卡西一把，卡卡西撑了一下沙发，才不至于压在他身上。带土伸手摸下去，对方刚射过一次，但还半硬着，滑滑腻腻，卡卡西比他小一岁，即是说今年十八，这个年纪的男孩一次是不够的，不应期也短得可以忽略不计。</p><p>“进来。”他要求道。然后在那根东西再一次如愿捅进来时发出一声喘息。带土尝试着夹了一下，肠壁嵌出形状，它又变大了几分。他主动去亲卡卡西，等待他完全硬起来。</p><p>而后他们操干，不再说话。第二次高潮时，被一双腿勾着后腰摩挲挽留，卡卡西犹豫了一下，射在了里面。精液是微凉的，熨在滚烫的内壁里，带土没忍住发出了小狗的呜咽声，由于舒服得快要死掉了，也懒得管那么多。</p><p>呼吸逐渐平息后，卡卡西打开了暗红的灯。</p><p>“客人，很晚了，要在这里住吗？”他的声音除了带一点事后的沙哑外，毫无温存感，像一个询问是否需要打包剩菜的服务生，使得客户体验极差。</p><p>“不，不用，”带土手脚发软地站起来，扶着墙打开了门。外面很冷，使他感到凉快，此刻他面具下的脸烫得快要自燃。月光模模糊糊，隔着空气里终年不散的雾，敷衍地照亮雾隐的土地，卡卡西担心的表情也模模糊糊。</p><p>“你还没有清理……”他说。</p><p>“不打紧。”带土匆忙地打断，“我的代号是‘鸢’，一种老鹰。你非要叫的话，就这样叫吧。”</p><p>他翻下楼，消失在夜雾中，留下了也呆愣着思索人生的卡卡西。</p><p> </p><p>04.</p><p> </p><p>整个冬天，阿鸢常来斯坎儿的公寓坐一坐。他来的时候斯坎儿不得不认真洗照片，做出热爱摄影事业的样子。</p><p>斯坎儿加入了新革命派的阵营，常常去他们的集会，新革命派也在调查枸橘矢仓性情大变的真相，但无甚头绪，一些人的主张渐渐激进起来，我们可以推翻三代目的暴政，为何不能推翻一个四代目？另有人说，四代目是完美人柱力，村子也需要他的战力。讨论每每陷入僵局。</p><p>他一身都是不能让阿鸢知道的事情。</p><p>他们会上床，且身体惊人地契合，但阿鸢从来不留下过夜。这倒方便，因为“️斯坎儿”总不能每天不卸妆睡觉。</p><p>阿鸢还介绍了他去做一次雾隐重要会议的摄影师，像一个提携男朋友事业的好人（不过那次会议，四代水影矢仓因病缺席，很遗憾没有得到任何情报）。阿鸢是一个冷淡的人，但卡卡西发现他常有一些笨拙的动作和反应，而且似乎对自己确有几分真心，他对他心怀愧疚。</p><p>变故发生在开春的时候。</p><p>阿鸢在他的卧室小桌上喝茶——现在他愿意在斯坎儿面前露出一半的下巴，聊的话题也越发深入了。</p><p>“四代目原本是热血的革命者，上位一年左右性格就慢慢变了，跟之前的左右手、忍刀七人众都时有争执，今年把他们挨个革职处理了，怎么说呢......欲戴王冠，必承其重，大概是权势会改变一个人吧？”</p><p>“阿鸢在水影大人身边多久了？”斯坎儿说，“他如你所说那么暴虐，你也要注意安全啊。”</p><p>说到此处，外面传来玻璃碎裂的声音，二人向外看去。</p><p>房东奶奶在应付收保护费的恶棍——两个五大三粗的男人。村子的这一片鱼龙混杂，治安不好，因而租金十分便宜。</p><p>“老子平时保护你们，上点供不是正常的？”</p><p>“真的没有了，”房东奶奶哭丧着脸，伶仃的细脚颤颤巍巍，“过日子不容易呀，放过我老太婆吧。”</p><p>“别给脸不要。”</p><p>恶棍朝房东奶奶抬起手，被斯坎儿一把挡开。男人见到是他，讥讽地嗤笑一声。</p><p>“嘁，我说是谁呢，这不是老太婆的租客，那个文弱的娘娘腔摄影师吗？”恶棍冲斯坎儿比划一下拳头，“小哥，劝你少管闲事，老子们只是想弄点钱花，别找揍。”</p><p>“恃强凌弱算什么本事？”斯坎儿说。</p><p>下一秒拳头向他砸过来，斯坎儿象征性地躲闪了几下，护着头，毫无章法地去撞男人，被一拳砸中肚子，倒在地上。男人没想到他这么不中用，都哈哈大笑起来，七手八脚地踢打他。</p><p>阿鸢抱着手臂靠在门框上，静静地看着。</p><p>房东奶奶上前阻拦，被一把推开时，他才出手接了一下，扶着奶奶站稳，而后一脚踹翻了其中一个男人，另一个愤怒上前，被他一巴掌扇到地上。</p><p>“我是水影大人的暗部，在附近调查黑恶势力，”他掏出一个令牌似的东西晃了晃，“如果不想吃牢饭，不要再打扰这一带村民的生活。”</p><p>两个男人爬起来，往地上啐了两口，互相搀扶着走了。</p><p>阿鸢把斯坎儿拉起来，房东奶奶拿来了药箱，阿鸢说：“谢谢您，我来给他处理吧。”他有礼地接过药箱，但奶奶对他有些畏惧，在围裙上擦了擦手，道过谢，匆匆离开了。</p><p>两相对坐，阿鸢用镊子夹起酒精棉，凑近斯坎儿的脸。</p><p>“原来阿鸢工作的时候是这样的，气势完全不同呢。”斯坎儿脸上带伤，动作有些躲闪，“我自己来吧……”</p><p>阿鸢捉住他低下去的下巴，镊子一扔，一把撕下了他左眼下方的贴纸，声音像一桶冒着寒气的冰块。</p><p>“有必要在我面前演到这地步吗，旗木卡卡西？”</p><p> </p><p>05.</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西在瞬间想到了最坏的可能，例如从一开始阿鸢接近他就是任务所需，利用他向木叶传递假情报。从12岁起，写轮眼让卡卡西陷入极度缺蓝的境地，凭借战斗智商和精细的控蓝水平解决了大部分难题，直觉是他一项被磨练得极强的能力。</p><p>直觉说阿鸢不会伤害他。</p><p>“什么时候发现的？”卡卡西问。</p><p>“前一阵子，你假发有点没戴好，露出了里面的银发。”阿鸢笑了一声，“在床上有失误也是难免的。”</p><p>卡卡西没接他的玩笑，也没露出任何尴尬的表情。那张掩盖疤痕的贴纸被撕下来，像带走了他身上所有的温度。</p><p>“你认识我？”他问。</p><p>“你在我们这里很有名。”阿鸢说，“三战的时候，你单枪匹马杀光一支雾隐村精锐暗部，大家都知道你，暗部的手册上有你的详细资料。”</p><p>那是小凛死去的一战，卡卡西晕倒了，醒来后水门老师已经带着增援部队赶到，告诉他是他消灭了敌人，卡卡西否认，但事情只能解释成他受到太大的刺激，失去意识，发狂所致。他至今不知道那是怎么一回事，原来雾隐也把这笔账算在他头上。</p><p>卡卡西摘下棕色假发，褪下了戒指，查克拉重新在他的身体里流动。</p><p>“不把我扭送去雾隐的拷问部吗？”</p><p>“不需要，你只是想打听点情报，事情就是那样，你知道了又能怎么做？”阿鸢平静地说，“你是木叶的卧底，但对我来说，你扮作平民，那就只是平民。”</p><p>“抱歉，阿鸢。”卡卡西说，“希望你说到做到。我的命是别人给的，不能丢在这里。”</p><p>阿鸢顿了顿，生硬地问：“什么意思？”</p><p>卡卡西隐约感觉对方的面具下泄露出一丝怒气——怒气，为什么？</p><p>他斟酌着答：“就是字面意思，别人救了我，我要活下去。”</p><p>“你活着就只为‘他’救了你这一个原因吗？”</p><p>“是。”</p><p>“这么消极的活法，你认为他会高兴？”</p><p>卡卡西显然不想跟他聊这个话题，平淡地说：“这是我唯一能做的。”</p><p> </p><p>带土也陷入一种两难。他当然不打算告发卡卡西，因为卡卡西并未得到什么有效的情报，雾隐村的拷问部也不配碰他。带土在此处工作，无聊得要死，往后还想找卡卡西玩。但如果你对一个人毫无所求，只是想要一起玩，坐在一起看电视，在成年人的社会是很不合理的。这一切表现在卡卡西看来，就只能有一个理由：阿鸢喜欢他，或者至少，是喜欢跟他做爱。</p><p>这可难办了。</p><p>阿鸢只好假装喜欢卡卡西，并且言语威胁。</p><p>“我还觉得你这样比较好看呢，”他凑过去摸了摸卡卡西眼睛上的疤，为了救他留下的那一道浅粉色的凹痕，用一种不容置疑的语气商量道，“旗木卡卡西，可以卸了妆跟我做吗？”</p><p>他们的第一次像一夜情，并不像什么权色交易，这一次才真正有点那种意思。卡卡西简单地给他扩张一下，掐着腰从正面进入，没有接吻和爱抚，即使如此，阿鸢也湿得很快，看来喜欢他原本的长相并非假话，卡卡西伸出手，捻起阿鸢的一缕头发。</p><p>他想过如果带土长大留了长发，可能也是这样炸的。小时候他摸过带土的脑袋，在敲一个爆栗的时候，很短暂的偷来的触碰。</p><p>“你可不可以，啊……”阿鸢被撞到敏感点，浑身颤了一下，脖子后仰，抓紧了他的手臂，“低下来一点……”</p><p>他的面具歪向右边，露出嘴唇与一边流畅的下颌线。很像，只是瘦一点。阿鸢的右下唇有一道疤痕，这是他唯一展露的疤痕。卡卡西第一次见到时，无法抑制地想，宇智波带土如果及时获救，应该也有这样一道。他接吻的时候喜欢啃咬那一处小蜈蚣。</p><p>但此刻卡卡西并不答话，只是配合地俯下身。阿鸢抬手插进他的银发间，弄乱了它们。</p><p>“我早就……想这样做了，旗木卡卡西，”阿鸢又轻轻摸了一下他的脸，拇指在他左下巴的小痣擦了一下，凑到他耳边说，“你知道吗？你的素颜照片在黑市挂了很高的悬赏……”</p><p>如果是斯坎儿，会开玩笑说，我可以拍一点，你要拿去换零花钱吗？但卡卡西做回卡卡西之后，笑容就从他的脸上消失了。</p><p>卡卡西说：“没什么可看的，人只是对未知的事物感到好奇。”</p><p>然后他掐着阿鸢的大腿用力顶弄，让对方再也说不出成句的话来。阿鸢的里面不会撒谎，比以往都更情动地缠住他，他不愿意接吻，阿鸢就咬着自己的手指，以免发出太大的声音，区别于第一次暗室里的沉默喘息，在屡次的交欢中，阿鸢的技巧也一同成熟了许多。</p><p>“卡卡西……”快要高潮时，他手指间漏出呜咽，“卡卡西……”</p><p>与方才连名带姓地叫他不同，此刻的声音让卡卡西有一点恍惚，他看见十三岁的带土被压在下面，满面潮红，被干得汁水淋漓，鲜红的小舌吐出来，胡乱地小声喊叫，卡卡西，笨卡卡西，慢一点啊！</p><p> </p><p>傍晚时阿鸢整理好衣服离开，回头看了他一眼，右眼一抹红色跃动。</p><p>卡卡西的左眼和整条左臂都是宇智波带土的查克拉。用眼睛看了才知道，原来自己给他留下了这样的东西。</p><p>简直是蛮横的侵略。</p><p> </p><p>06.</p><p> </p><p>带土猫在卡卡西的公寓附近，干柿鬼鲛跟他一道，看到帕克（装成寻常小狗的样子，没戴护额，没穿稻草人披风）离开卡卡西的屋子，撒开四条小腿奋力奔向码头。</p><p>“斑先生，”鬼鲛问，“那位卧底真的不用处理吗？”</p><p>“不用。他很聪明，如果我不去故意误导他，木叶可能会查到真相……不过，现在他应该也不会信我说的话了。”</p><p>鬼鲛跟去查看帕克上了哪一艘轮渡。</p><p>绝从地底下冒出来：“反正你一直都舍不得杀笨卡卡西。”</p><p>“不要再提那个称呼——我没事杀他干什么。”带土往巷子里走，绝一路跟着他，不断从他身边的墙里冒出来，“新革命派有什么动作吗？”</p><p>“喔，他们开始谋划一场刺杀，笨卡卡西也参与其中哦。”</p><p>“我才不管他，”带土说，“不过，暂时不能让他们杀了矢仓，三尾会跟人柱力一起死，要三年后才能复活回收，时间点必须掐算好，配合我们将来扑捉尾兽的行动——绝，把逆党人员的名单写一份给我，等他们实施刺杀行动过后，就把这些人处理掉。”</p><p> </p><p>他仍然去卡卡西的公寓，不再聊天，只是鬼混。</p><p>卡卡西不值居酒屋晚班的时候是素颜，白白的，像一个掉色的人，眉目间含着全世界的痛苦，做爱的时候也很认真，皱眉，汗水从银发落下来，带土觉得他这样挺好看，甚至有一点想留下过夜，但苦于他自己的脸也不能被看到而无法这样做。</p><p>有一天他不抱希望地在卡卡西的抽屉里翻找刺杀行动的流程图，偶然翻到一沓叠放的信，都是署名天藏的人写来的，刻意做出普通人口吻。既然是被留下的信，自然没什么可破解的消息。信里说：斯坎儿前辈，见信如晤，我这边一切都好，同事们也很关照我，希望早日再见你。</p><p>末尾的名字旁画了一棵小树。</p><p>带土看了只是冷笑，好家伙年纪不大，勾搭的后辈倒不少。</p><p> </p><p>07.</p><p> </p><p>刺杀行动当天，水之国全境大雨。</p><p>根据绝的情报，刺杀任务的执行者是桃地再不斩和鬼灯满月，这二人抱着必死的决心，失败后的逃跑路线倒并不清楚，只有几位核心参与者知道。</p><p>带土在雨隐村呆过很长一段时间，那地方下着永不停歇的雨，他和雨隐村来的客人通常不需要打伞，但今天雨势很大，他们站在一处屋檐下。</p><p>“桃地再不斩是个人物，”带土捏着自己的肩膀，“三年前，他在毕业考试里杀了所有的同届学生，逼迫雾隐改变血腥的捉对厮杀规则，那是革命的第一枪。之后他和矢仓他们，确实做了一番事业……雾隐人从不讲无血革命，所以他们现在要杀矢仓，下一个不行，再杀下一个。”</p><p>他想到什么，笑了一声。</p><p>“长门，如果我们生在雾隐，应该是他们的同伴吧？”</p><p>“嗯。”他旁边的天道佩恩点了点头。</p><p>带土偏过头看他：“你为什么大老远来找我？”</p><p>佩恩面无表情地说：“今天的事情不一般，我来帮忙。还有，我听绝说了，你的一个故人也卷入其中，你最好不要节外生枝。”</p><p>带土凑近说：“不然呢，你又想嘲笑我？”</p><p>佩恩要后仰，被他一把抱住脖子。</p><p>“放开，”佩恩说出长门的指令，“即使我们是盟友，你也不能随便碰弥彦的身体。”</p><p>“配合我一下，我的那位故人正在看这边，长门，你刚才不是要我赶紧分手吗？”</p><p>佩恩面无表情，犹豫半晌，勉强地抬手抱住了他的腰，长门的声音咬牙切齿地传到带土耳中。</p><p>“斑，下次见面找你算账。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西并非有意偷窥，他去居酒屋辞工，纯属路过，雨声太大，听不太清楚。一个橘色头发的男人在对阿鸢说教，似乎是让他不要做什么，阿鸢贴近男人的耳朵说话，而后还抱住了对方的脖子，雨里传来他的轻笑，男人也抬手搂住了他。</p><p>他的样子和平时有些不一样。</p><p>而后阿鸢对男人说了什么，男人先行离开。他站在原处，等人的样子，卡卡西走了出来。</p><p>“你看到了？”阿鸢问。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“会介意吗？”</p><p>“还好。”</p><p>“但是我介意你不介意。”阿鸢说，“我们的关系就在今天结束吧，像睡出了感情一样，多奇怪。旗木卡卡西，看来你永远只能喜欢那个死掉的小男孩。”</p><p>卡卡西觉得对方大概知道，这就是最后一面。他总觉得阿鸢知道很多事，但只是任它们发生。</p><p>“今天看起来不会太平，”阿鸢抬起头看不断落下雨滴的天空，“下午我轮岗，在祭典上保护四代目。”</p><p>“小心一点。”卡卡西说。</p><p>阿鸢摆了摆手，走进雨雾中。</p><p> </p><p>当晚，鬼灯满月在刺杀行动中牺牲，桃地再不斩重伤逃脱，带着年仅六岁的鬼灯水月出逃。他们穿着破烂的衣服驾驶牛车，卡卡西上得城门口的守卫塔，他掀开了第一次戴上的雾隐护额，用写轮眼晃晕守卫，帮他们打开了雾隐村封闭已久的城门。</p><p>当天晚上，浓雾散开一角，许多人逃了出去。</p><p>他的任务也结束了，留下租金，带走了所有的信，没有与阿鸢道别。</p><p> </p><p>木叶60年，卡卡西班结成。一次五影会谈中，照美冥一派拥有一只旁落白眼的护卫青，发现了矢仓被人长期操控之事。罪犯掌握着奇特的时空间忍术，钻入一朵漩涡之中，天涯海角也捉不到他。这是一桩巨大的丑闻，雾隐村无法大张旗鼓地寻找幕后真凶，只能妥善安置了矢仓，由五代水影照美冥代理事务。</p><p>从长时间的幻术中醒来、精神状态极差的枸橘矢仓在不久后被宇智波带土计算着时间杀死在湖边，三尾回到野生状态。</p><p>三年后，晓的尾兽捕捉计划正式启动。</p><p> </p><p>08.</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西再次认出他是在雪天的村落。阿鸢穿着晓袍，被大和的木遁捆住身躯（对他无甚作用，只是懒得挣脱），卡卡西的雷切闪在他的脸旁，很是刺眼恼人。</p><p>“不愧是旗木卡卡西，速度很快。”阿鸢说。</p><p>他仍然像以前一样称呼卡卡西的全名，冷漠，疏远，像一切云雨从未发生。</p><p>过了几日，五大国结成忍者联军，卡卡西在忍联与各国领导人打了照面。青对照美冥小声报告，旗木卡卡西左眼和左臂的查克拉与当年操控矢仓的人一模一样，照美冥派人留意卡卡西，但还未开始调查，一切真相就在四战结束之后大白。</p><p> </p><p>夜战时，宇智波带土的面具被打碎，在不能称之为交谈的破碎的喊话中，他说，卡卡西，垃圾就给我进垃圾桶去！</p><p>卡卡西终于听见带土真正的声音，真正的长大了的声音，有一点沙哑，叫出不是连名带姓的他的名字。他想起雾隐村寒冷的冬季，纠缠的肉体，原来真的早已经得偿所愿的初恋……四周的嘈杂都隐去，他呆愣愣地站着，在瞬息万变的战场上晃了几秒神。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p><p>2021/01</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>使用的是46年神无毗桥之变，60年卡卡西班结成的这一版木叶编年史<br/>在此我主要想感谢知乎老哥撰写的《血雾之里到底是什么时候结束？》这一雾隐政局分析精美论文，谢谢他，没有老铁的论文供我抄袭就没有这篇小小的黄文</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>